


Mind Control

by Aiden_Ravelle, AnkhsAngel



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkhsAngel/pseuds/AnkhsAngel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Mind Control

Co-written with Amy L./AnkhsAngel

Parad lay in his hammock, the only noise being the music from his handheld.

CR was empty, everyone at their daily duties. Which left Parad all alone to finish this level in peace.

He frowned as a humming noise was heard, sitting up and looking around. When he didn’t see anything, he laid down again.

Without warning, he felt something grab him in a tight embrace, then he was gone.

He blinked his eyes open, panicking when he found himself strapped to a table.

Emu frowned when he entered CR and didn’t find Parad. 

The handheld on the floor showed a game over screen.

_ “Parad?” _ Emu tried to sense his friend through their bond.

_ “Emu..I’m scared..Owww, stop it, stop it, it hurts!” _

The bond went dead.

Emu’s breathing quickened and he tried to fend off the oncoming panic attack.

Minutes later, Parad appeared with a smile. “Yo.”

Emu stared at him for a moment, “What happened to you? You said you were scared..”

“Huh?” The bugster picked up his handheld, tossing it into the hammock. “Where is everyone?”

Emu looked at him, getting the feeling something was off. He tried to push it away though. “They’ll be back soon. They’re finishing up their work.”

“Oh.. Alright. Want to play a game?”

“Okay,” Emu smiled. “Which one?”

“I have a new one. Sit down and close your eyes.”

Emu raised an eyebrow but did as instructed.

Rope suddenly began winding around his chest, securing him tight.

“Parad?” Emu opened his eyes, “What are you doing?”

“I told you. Playing a game.” Parad tied the knot tightly, then looked up as the footsteps sounded on the stairs. “Our first player is here.” The bugster picked up his sword and stood beside the staircase, hidden by the monitor.

“Parad! Stop this!” Emu struggled against the ties which were so tight he was struggling to get a deep breath in.

“Shhh.” The bugster glared at him. “You’re going to scare them away.”

“Good,” Emu answered before yelling more, “Go away! Don’t come up here!”

The footsteps receded, making Parad advance angrily on the doctor. “You had to ruin it! Now he’s going to be angry with me!” He swung the sword, stopping it beside Emu’s head.

“Who is he? And what does he want?”

“CR..dead. Everyone.. dead.” Parad’s voice became monotone, one hand going to his head. “The plan must succeed…” He suddenly screamed, collapsing to the floor on his knees. “I won’t hurt them! I won’t hurt Emu! I WON’T!” His pixels began to spark as his skin glitched.

“Parad!” Emu fought against the ties, his breathing increased until he was almost hyperventilating, his own body beginning to glitch.

The ropes were suddenly gone, Taiga’s face studying him. “Calm down. Deep breaths.”

Emu tried to do as instructed, it taking a while for him to finally get enough air to speak, “Parad..”

“He’s unconscious. What the hell happened?” Kiriya asked from where he knelt beside the crumpled bugster.

“I think someone was controlling him.”

“Like the bugster game?” Kiriya kept one hand counting the erratic beats of Parad’s heart.

“He said he’s supposed to kill everyone in CR.”

“Great. Good thing I didn’t wake him.” Kiriya said quietly.

“Any idea who or what?” Taiga frowned.

“Just a ‘he.’”

“Are we sure it’s not Dan Kuroto?” Hiiro entered.

Taiga growled as Kiriya scowled. “Better not be.”

“Who else has the knowledge to control bugsters?” Hiiro looked thoughtful.

Kiriya grimaced. “Foundation X. Bigger question is, how did they get their hands on him?”

Emu was quiet a moment, “His handheld was on the floor.. I wonder if they took him from here? Do we have the security footage from the stairs or elevator?”

“I’ll check. Might want to keep him unconscious.” Kiriya disappeared down the stairs.

Taiga scowled. “Too late.”

“Emu? Why is everyone staring at me? Why does my head hurt?” Parad looked at his host in confusion.

“Someone controlled you. You tied me up and were going to kill all of CR.” Emu said softly. “Don’t worry, we’re all okay and it wasn’t your fault.”

Parad stiffened for a moment, closing his eyes. Then, he opened them again. They were red and in a burst of speed, the bugster cut down the other two men in the room. He laughed at Emu’s shock. “Poor little doctor..don’t worry, you’ll soon join them.”

Emu looked around at Taiga and Hiiro, noting blood beginning to pool around them. He stood, his eyes blazing as he ran at Parad.

The bugster laughed once more. “Or you can join them now. Doesn’t matter to me.” 

Emu attempted to punch Parad but the bugster blocked. He attempted a few more times before realizing he wasn’t going to get a hit in without a weapon.

Footsteps running up the stairs made Parad turn. “Our last player!”

Emu grabbed onto Parad, trying to prevent him from moving.

Parad’s face snarled as he swung the sword, connecting with the doctor’s side. “Wait your turn!”

Emu groaned, his hand clutching his side. He looked around for weapons and his eyes met Hiiro’s scalpel set. He rushed to get one and stabbed it into Parad’s side to try to slow him down.

The sword dropped, the bugster staring in shock at the blood spreading rapidly. “E..mu…” He tumbled backwards over the railing. He hit the floor, a sick crack ringing out, unmoving as blood spread around him.

“Ace? You alright?” The examiner finished racing up the stairs, quickly moving to Emu’s side.

Emu breathed quickly, his eyes staring down at Parad. He glitched slightly before answering, “Take care of Taiga and Hiiro.”

He rushed down the stairs as fast as he could move, blood spreading out from his side and soaking into his clothes. He knelt beside Parad, wondering if he should merge to help heal the bugster. He swayed, feeling suddenly sick before his eyes rolled back and he landed beside his partner.

Kiriya swore, calling for help before carefully approaching the pair. He stabilized Emu, handing him off to the nurses and directing doctors upstairs. When everyone was gone, he knelt beside Parad, closing the staring dark eyes with a sigh.

Emu woke, bolting up and pushing himself out of the bed. “Parad!”

“Ace, lie down. You’re going to rip your stitches.”

“Where is he?”

“He’s safe. Taiga’s already been released. Hiiro will be out in a day or two. If you’re good, you can get out at the same time.”

Emu nodded slowly and sat back down.

Kiriya rubbed his face, averting his eyes. He’d never felt so bad about lying before.

Emu stared at the floor, ignoring the growing pain in his side. He felt like something was wrong.. Was it Parad?

“Dammit Ace. Lie down so I can restitch you.” Kiriya busied himself with retrieving a suture kit, keeping his eyes on his hands.

Emu didn’t move, just kept staring blankly. 

The examiner sighed, forcing Emu back and quickly fixing the injury. “You need to stay still.”

Emu nodded slowly in response.

“I’ll come back in a few hours.” Kiriya headed for the door. His hand had barely touched the knob when Emu spoke.

“Something’s wrong, isn’t it?”

Kiriya winced, then schooled his face and turned. “What do you mean, Ace?”

“With Parad.”

Kiriya cursed inwardly. “What gives you that idea?”

“We’re connected, remember?”

‘ _ Not anymore _ ’ the examiner thought sadly. “Didn’t I say he was safe?”

“But do you always tell the truth?” Emu asked quietly.

Kiriya sagged, slowly walking to the nearby chair. “Sorry, Ace. Was trying to keep you from losing it.”

Emu nodded slowly, looking down at the bed. “Just tell me.”

“That little tumble killed him.” Kiriya looked up. “If it helps, he didn’t suffer. Weird thing is he hasn’t disintegrated yet. It’s been hours.”

Emu numbly stared at his hands, wondering if he hadn’t attacked Parad, if he’d still be alive.

“Hey. I know what you’re thinking. Do you think he’d have wanted to live controlled? Slaughtering everyone he cared about?”

Emu wiped at his eyes, still not looking up.

Kiriya quickly headed for the door, returning a moment later with a wheelchair. “Come on.”

Emu sighed and climbed into the chair..

Kiriya took him down the elevator, pushing him into the morgue.

Emu stayed silent, trying to reign in his emotions.

“Do you want to help me?”

“Alright.. What do you need?”

“I’ve done everything aside from an actual autopsy. He could use his hair fixed.” Kiriya handed Emu a brush, then withdrew.

Emu gently brushed the bugster’s hair, straightening it all out.

Something glinted in the light.

Emu moved and got a closer look.

A chip lay half exposed among the dark curls.

Emu frowned and carefully removed it.

An harsh intake of air followed, then a cough and a whispered “Owww.”

Emu stared in shock, staying silent.

“Emu?” Parad looked around. “Aww hell. Not  _ again _ . Emu? Talk to me Emu.” He suddenly froze. “Am I a ghost? Can bugsters  _ be  _ ghosts?”

Emu reached for him and touched his cheek, “You seem real to me.. but I don’t understand..”

Parad began to cry. “I’m so sorry..”

“None of it was your fault.  _ I’m  _ sorry..”

“For what? I had to be stopped before I..before I killed the rest of you.” Parad took a deep breath. “You can call the Ministry. I won’t run.”

Emu shook his head, “It’s my job to protect you.. I failed..”

“I broke my promise.. And how could you know there was a way to grab me inside CR?” Parad slowly sat up, staring at his hands. He shuddered, feeling the weight of the sword as it cut down two of his friends. He  _ was _ a monster, killing the very people who’d accepted him. He shook his head as he heard Emu’s voice.

“They’re alive, Parad.”

The bugster refused to acknowledge the statement, his mind locked into the loop of him attacking. He saw the men fall over and over again until he finally screamed “Stop it!”

“Parad!” Emu grabbed him and focused his face to look at Emu, “ _ They are alive.” _

_ “How?” _ Parad’s voice shook.

“Well, a hospital is a decent place to get injured, because you get care pretty quickly,” Emu said quietly. “Taiga’s been released already and Hiiro has a day or two more. They’re going to be fine and they don’t blame you.”

“I still tried to kill them. Why aren’t you angry? I broke my promise. You should either be calling the Ministry or killing me yourself…” Parad answered quietly.

“It  _ was not _ your fault.”

“Why does it feel like it?”

“I don’t know, but I’ll help you through it, alright?”

Parad nodded slowly, sagging into the doctor’s arms after a moment.

“Let’s get you out of the morgue..” Emu gently lifted him and carried him out to another room. He sat Parad down before sitting beside him. He winced at the pain in his side, remembering he shouldn’t have been lifting anything that heavy.

“Tired..Why is it so cold?” The bugster shivered and Emu suddenly felt something warm dripping on his arm.

Emu looked confused for a moment, “I think you’re still hurt..”

“Oh. I’ll take care of it. You should probably rest.” Parad pushed himself up, revealing one side of his sweater coated in blood. More began trickling down his neck as he fought to stay upright.

Emu stood and grabbed supplies, beginning to clean him up and stitch any wounds he saw.

“S-sorry Emu..” Parad’s eyes were trying to stay open. “You won’t leave me, right?”

“I won’t leave you. Don’t worry and just relax.”

Parad gave him a pale smile, then lost consciousness.

“Ace?” Kiriya stopped in disbelief. “How?” He watched for a moment, then shook his head. “Nevermind. He doesn’t look good.”

“Maybe get some blood for a transfusion?” Emu suggested as he continued stitching up the bugster.

“Good idea.” The examiner disappeared. He returned several minutes later with both blood and a gurney. Taking the bugster from Emu, the other man gently laid Parad down and attached the IV. Then he turned to the doctor. “Go rest. I’ll watch him.”

Emu shook his head, “Promised him I wouldn’t leave.”

Kiriya gave him a lopsided grin. “Let’s get you two back to your room. Can you walk or need the chair?”

“I’ll manage.” 

The examiner nodded, pushing the gurney toward the elevator.

Emu followed slowly, exhaustion washing over him.

Once they were back in Emu’s room, Kiriya carefully lifted the bugster and transferred him to the adjoining bed. He watched Parad sleep, noting how much younger he looked. With a fond smile, the examiner covered him with a blanket.

Emu climbed into bed, giving Parad a final look before closing his eyes.


End file.
